


Silent Night

by DearestLizzie



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestLizzie/pseuds/DearestLizzie
Summary: This is my first foray into Lyatt fan fiction. I absolutely adore this couple and the finale had me absolutely flailing with feels. I so wanted to see domestic Lyatt and this is kind of my way of making that happen. Please forgive any mistakes as I don't have a beta. I hope you like it!





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Lyatt fan fiction. I absolutely adore this couple and the finale had me absolutely flailing with feels. I so wanted to see domestic Lyatt and this is kind of my way of making that happen. Please forgive any mistakes as I don't have a beta. I hope you like it!

** December 24, 2019 **

 

            Wyatt wasn’t exactly sure what had caused him to jerk awake in the middle of the night, though he had been sleeping less and less soundly in recent weeks. He looked to his left to make sure he hadn’t disturbed Lucy and his brows contracted into a worried frown when he realized that his wife wasn’t next to him. Wyatt glanced towards the bathroom but the door was open and the light was off, only the soft, dim glow of the nightlight Lucy insisted on shining through the connecting doorway. Shoving the blankets off, he climbed out of bed and somehow found his slippers. Lucy always teased him about how, in spite of his ingrained need for order, he always managed to lose his slippers somewhere under the middle of the bed.

            As he walked down the hallway, the still, pre-dawn darkness of their home was broken by the twinkling brightness of Christmas lights. Wyatt chuckled to himself, relieved that he had found his errant wife and amused that, even at two o’clock in the morning, she couldn’t sit on the couch without turning on absolutely all of their decorations. He stopped in the doorway and felt his heart clench at the sight of Lucy, only her tousled head visible above the back of the couch, doubtlessly snuggled under her favorite blanket and just enjoying the beauty that was before her.

            “Hey,” he murmured as he moved towards her, smiling softly. “What are you doing up?”

            Lucy shifted and smiled up at him, not at all surprised to see her husband – her hypervigilant, perpetually concerned husband – joining her at such an ungodly hour. “Couldn’t sleep,” she answered, her voice barely a whisper, as if she didn’t want to shatter the quiet peacefulness of the night.

            Wyatt sat next to her and grinned as Lucy immediately lifted the blanket and covered him up as well. “Everything OK?”

            “Fine,” she sighed. “Your children just decided that now would be the perfect time to get their energy back.” She glanced ruefully down at her swollen belly and Wyatt laughed in amazement to see the blanket covering it moving, almost jumping, as the babies played.

            “Wow,” he breathed as he reached a hand out to rest on the impressive bump. “They haven’t been that active in a while. I thought they had run out of room.”

            “Well, they found it somewhere,” Lucy replied with a rueful grin. “I think it must have happened when they shoved my spleen out of the way.”

            “Are you in pain?” Wyatt immediately asked, his voice tight with concern.

            “No, it isn’t painful. Just a bit uncomfortable. I’ll be fine.”

            “Lucy, I don’t want you sitting up in the middle of the night in pain – OK, _uncomfortable_ ,” he corrected when he saw her begin to object, “all by yourself. We’re in this together, right? So even if I can’t really do anything to help you feel better, I want to be there.”

            “I know,” Lucy soothed, her hand coming up to gently cup his cheek. “But I don’t like waking you, especially since you haven’t been sleeping all that well lately.”

            Wyatt reached up and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he pressed a kiss against the diamond rings on her finger, the gems shooting off rainbow sparks as they picked up the decorative lights.

            “So we’ll both sleep in. I can call Denise, tell her that we can’t make it to the party tonight and –“

            “No way,” Lucy insisted immediately. “She and Michelle are so excited about the party. It’s our first post-bunker Christmas together. And,” she added with a grin, “I have a sneaking suspicion that she’s been working on her knitting again. I wouldn’t miss the grand reveal for anything.”

            Wyatt laughed softly, glancing over at the coat tree where their scarves were hung, ready to be worn to the Christopher Christmas Party. Their one outing all year. “Alright,” he conceded, “if you’re sure.”

            Lucy shifted, which had become more of a process as the months had passed, and finally found a comfortable position that would allow her to rest her head in the incredibly cozy crook between her husband’s neck and shoulder. She signed as she leaned into him and closed her eyes as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. “I can’t believe they’ll be here soon, can you?”

            “No,” he murmured, his lips pressed against her hair. “Doesn’t seem possible. I can’t wait to meet them.”

            “We still haven’t decided on boys’ names, you know.”

            “I know. But I just have such a strong feeling that they’re going to be girls.”

            “You’d better be right. I’m not coming home with ‘Baby Boy 1 and 2’,” Lucy joked, tilting her head to grin up at her husband.

            Wyatt gazed down at her and Lucy was startled to see his eyes bright with tears. “Hey,” she whispered as she sat up. “Wyatt, what is it?”

            He shook his head as he raised a hand and tenderly smoothed his fingertips over her cheek. “I never thought anything would beat last Christmas. Best one I ever had. But I should have known that, with you, everything would just keep getting better.”

            Lucy felt her own eyes begin to sting and she did her best to smile in spite of her trembling lips. “You do the same for me, Wyatt. You know that, right? We have a life that I never dreamed of, that I thought I could never even hope for. And these two,” she added, glancing down as she caressed the mound of their children, “these two are going to be so loved. I couldn’t ask for more.”

           “You’ll never have to,” Wyatt promised, gently pulling her into his arms. “I swear, you and the kids are going to have everything you could ever want.”

            “I already have it,” Lucy assured him as she settled back against his side. She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to that spot just below his ear and grinned when she felt him shiver. “Love you.”

           “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
